geosheas_lost_episodesfandomcom-20200215-history
Rock Dog: Angus Scattergood's Origin
You may of seen the Chinese-American film, Rock Dog. But what you might of saw in that first screening of Rock Dog was NOT what you'd been expecting, and what you were about to witness will mentally scar you. I just parked my car to the Shanghai International Film Festival and went to watch the first screening of Rock Dog. I sat down in the front row and began to watch. The film was as you fans would expect, but as we saw the scenes with Angus Scattergood (the deutragonist), things got a little off. We saw Angus as his normal self. But what sets these scenes with him apart is that he goes into this room down in the basement, and... he has this weird guitar that... that has something burned into it. Then the scene faded to Angus' childhood. It was basically about Angus starting his first band, but he didn't know how to play. He was 20 years old and wore a Metallica T-shirt that had pigs on it saying "Porktallica" and had torn jeans. He didn't wear his usual sunshades and had black claws, not red ones, which seemed kind of off. Angus was in the garage, listening to "Bulls on Parade" by Rage Against The Machine on his radio, and was trying to learn how to play his little electric guitar. But he couldn't. So he gave up and sat in his chair with his head on his hands (or paws). As I watched this, me and all the people in the festival was looking at each other in amazement, we are actually watching Angus Scattergood's origin story! The scene then changes to Angus in his bedroom. He had a lot of posters of many rock bands that are animal parodies of rock legends like, Ozzie Osborn, Disturbed, Marilynn Manson, etc. etc. They were plastered on the walls with heavy metal and rock and roll CDs on his desk. Angus just sits at his desk and continues to write in his journal. He wrote that he wanted to become a better "one-man-band" than any other, so he stopped and searched online for a man who made an awesome career as a book author and died in a local cemetery that was now abandoned in the woods. He writes the steps that the guy wrote to get some wishes (quote-on-quote), and goes to a church at night and broke in, he did something that I... Oh God no... He's not going to do it, is he...? He can't be serious... I watched... in horror... He was going to perform what people call on the internet, "The Devil Game"! A ritual on how to summon the Devil himself. He did everything correct, he even put some candles in correct order. When the Devil appeared, he stared in shock and bewilderment when he looked into the mirror. The Devil looks like Angus, but it didn't take long to realize that the Devil took the form of Angus' reflection. Which, was kind of disturbing with the reflection having sunken, fish-like eyes. Angus pleaded with the Devil to become a famous musician, and the Devil said in that ghastly slithery voice which hissed like a cobra, "YoU wAnT tO bE a MaStEr Of ThE mUsIcAl ArTs, YeS? I WiLl GrAnT yOuR dEsIrE... iF, yOu Do Me A fAvOrE..." "Yes, anything you want, just make me into a musician." Angus pleaded in that British accent. "... KiLl... KiLl FoR mE..." The Devil continued, "bRiNg Me ThE hEaDs Of EvErY cHrIsTiAn In ThIs ChUrCh. ThEn, MoTe It Be..." ... No... No, I didn't want to believe it... I COULDN'T believe it, I CAN'T believe it... The way he said it, it was almost dream-like of course, but he said it in a way that- that a child would understand. Why would Angus Scattergood, a Rock Legend, a Rock GOD as he calls himself, would start his life as a person who would do something like this? Why did he do that...? Why? Was being a rock star worth selling your soul to someone, who would drag you straight to a burning Hell in a twinkle of an eye? I just sat dumfounded, and everyone in the festival was in complete, and absolute shock. This family movie, had quickly turned into somewhat of a Horror film! I continued to glue my eyes to the big screen, wanting to actually see the rest. Angus waited for the pastor (an anthropomorphic cow), and knocked him out with his skateboard. Then he ripped out his heart, and skinned the cow alive after forcefully tearing his horns off his head with the sickening sounds of cracking and tearing of flesh. Tomorrow came, and he bought an assault rifle, and shot up the church. After the bloody assault on the Christian animals, Angus waited till midnight, and told him it's done. The Devil then gave him what Angus wanted in the first place. He gave him a musical talent. But what we all saw, made our jaws drop. The Devil, gave Angus his hands. No really- Angus' hands were now the Devil's! His claws turned red and had the talent of becoming a musician. Even one of his blue eyes became red! That's why his eyes are a different color. Then the scene fades back to Angus staring at the guitar. We just sat there shaking. Kids were already crying after the scene with the Devil, and the scene of Angus firing an assault rifle at other anthropomorphic animals in the church. Me, I'm already shaking my head thinking, "Can it be permanent?" After the movie cuts to black and it was all over quickly. Police informs us to leave immediately, most of them hugged the kids who are already balling their eyes out, some even made sure we got out into our cars and drive home. That wasn't the last time I've ever seen Rock Dog though. Years later, I seen it in Redbox and everything turned out fine as you would see it. But they already cut out the scenes I saw back at the movie festival. I decided to go online and contact a friend of mine who knew what those scenes meant. He told me that Angus Scattergood was supposed to be similar to Marilyn Manson, a Satanic rocker who would write songs about Hell, and the Grave. But the original author of the book didn't want that to be shown to children under age, so they made him into somewhat of a David Bowie knockoff. The character we see to this day. In the movie festival, they kept the David Bowie characteristics, but put in his childhood becoming a part of Satan himself. I could never look at the Angus Scattergood character in the same way again, EVER. Because of that first screening, I became more and more urgent to get screenshots of the scenes I saw, but everything turn up vacant. No signs of the first screening was ever there. They must of destroyed it before somebody would get a photograph of it and post it on sites like the one I'm typing this story on right now. If I didn't say something about it, it would very well ruin my life. I'm sorry if I'm scarring any of you out there, but it had to be done. If you have any evidence of the scenes from the first screening, let me know. Somebody has to know about this. But don't watch it if you don't want your childhood ruined. Just don't watch it. It's for your own good. Category:Creepypasta Category:Origins Category:Lost Movies Category:Movie Theater Category:Demon/Devil Category:Hell